Runner
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Thirteen is upset that Dr Cameron has dumped her and Thirteen decides to go away on holiday to sleepy little Storybrook where she meets Sheriff Emma Swan. Will Thirteen start fresh with Emma or she try to win back Dr Cameron? Thirteen/Swan Thirteen/Cameron


She had to get out of there. She needed a clean break. She and Cameron had been together for four fucking years, and the woman just ended it with, "I can't do this anymore." And walked away. She walked out of their apartment—that they shared! And out of her life.

She couldn't stay in there. She couldn't be around her stuff… because her stuff was Allison's stuff… She had literally given the woman everything, so why the fuck did she leave? Remy couldn't even think to figure that answer out, she so needed to get out. She got online and found this small town in the middle of nowhere Maine…

_Hmm…_ She thought, _Not even House would be able to find me if I went there… There's probably no cell service or anything._

~0~0~0~0~0~

She had a bag packed and was in her Audi before she could give it a second thought. She needed this trip to be long…and the only way to make it longer was to drive. She drove and drove and drove. She only stopped three times for pit stops and really, it was almost too soon before she found the 'Storybrooke City Limits' sign.

She plowed into town, but stopped suddenly as she came across an inn. She parked her car around in the small parking lot and walked back around into the lobby. There was no one up front… and why would there be? It was the middle of the night. She decided to try anyways and rang the bell that was provided on the front desk.

It wasn't long before she heard footfalls from upstairs and coming around the corner. She had been looking across the street, and really just taking in the quaintness of the lobby when she heard a throat clear and a, "Can I help you?"

She turned around to see both an older woman and a younger woman. Both in robes, the younger girl's was bright red and the older woman's was white. She smiled apologetically and spoke quietly so as not to disturb the quiet calmness that seemed to be this town, "Yeah, I'd like a room… if you have one?" She said.

Both the other women looked at each other, then over to her again, "Would you like a square view, or a forest view? Forest view is quieter, but square view you can see everything… there's no price difference…" The older woman said.

"Uhh, I guess I'd like a square view then…" Remy bit her bottom lip and looked around once more.

"And how long will you be staying with us?"

"I…" Remy knit her brows, "I'm not sure… a while."

The older woman could clearly see the trouble in Remy's eyes. She nodded with a sweet, caring smile, "Ruby? Help the woman with her bags."

"Yes Granny." Ruby took one of Remy's bags from her then went and waited by the stairs.

"What's your name, dear?" the older woman, Granny?, asked.

"Remy… Hadley." She said.

"Well, Remy, I will just need you to sign here so that we know you are in the room and I'll mark you off for a week at a time?" Granny looked up at her.

"Sounds good, thank you." Remy was beginning to feel the exhaustion in her bones at this point.

"Here is your key," Granny gave her a key that looked like it was trying to make up for something—like if this key was a dude, it would be driving a really, really expensive big-ass truck, kind of making up for something. The older woman smiled at her again then turned to who Remy presumed was her granddaughter, "Ruby?...Take her to room.." She indicated by pointing which room she wanted to give this new person, this Remy Hadley.

Remy took a shower and crashed into her bed… it might've been the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in… aside from any bed she had ever slept in with… _NO! I am NOT going there!_ She commanded of herself. She fell into a fitful sleep. She didn't wake up until 2 the next afternoon, and even though she got off to a bad start, she had a really good nights rest. She popped her back and ankles and elbows and shoulders and neck and fingers and toes before she decided it was okay to get out of bed…which helped her pop her hips and knees—she really had had a long few days and the pops helped ease her already growing tension.

She got ready for the day in jeans, converse, a graphic t-shirt that just happened to say '99 Problems but a Witch Ain't One' that had a house on top of striped feet wearing ruby red slippers… She found the shirt a little poetic for her life at this moment. She shook her head at her remarkable packing/pulling shit from her bag skills and grabbed her, jacket wallet and massive key before leaving her room. She needed food.

She went down into the lobby to see if Granny or that Ruby girl was around, but they were nowhere to be found. So, she walked out of the inn with every intention of walking around until she found a place… she looked up as she reached the corner… she didn't have to look far, because right next to Granny's Inn was Granny's Diner…

She laughed a quiet, half-hearted, single laugh to herself before she walked into the diner. She saw Ruby in a lot less than she had been the night before. Ruby smiled at her and waved her over to the counter, "You can sit anywhere, I'll be right with you. Here's a menu." Remy nodded and started to walk to a booth, "Oh hey!" Remy turned back to her, "You know what you want to drink?"

"Uhmm, just a Dr. Pepper?" She asked.

Ruby nodded and she again made her way over to a vacant booth. She had had a burger and fries and had been perusing the dessert menu when she hard this voice and felt this presence standing next to her. She looked up and found a young kid, "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

"I said, 'You want to be careful where you wear that shirt… this isn't the best town for that…'" He stared at her then introduced himself, "I'm Henry by the way."

"Remy," Remy grinned, then knit her brows and leaned forward, "And why is this not the town for my shirt?"

This kid that she didn't know stared at her for a good minute before he spoke, "You promise to keep it a secret?"

Remy was too intrigued now, "Yeah, I promise." She nodded.

He made himself comfortable on the other side of the booth. He looked around for a second then pulled a book from his bag, "Everyone in this town is a fairytale character… They just don't know it or believe it… The evil queen—"

Remy put up her hand, "Wait, wait, wait…" Henry looked like he was going to get frustrated, "Which evil queen?" Was her only question.

Henry sighed and smiled at her, "The one from Snow White… See… she blames Snow White for taking her happy ending so she cursed her and the entire town here to Storybrooke, Maine. None of them remember who they are!" He was insistent, but keeping his voice down.

"Because of this evil queen…" Remy nodded and looked down at her shirt then realization dawns on her as to why this kid thinks she shouldn't wear the shirt, "Who is a witch…I got it…" She kept nodding, "Well… I doubt I'm going to come in contact with this wicked witch, and if I do, I'll button my jacket, alright?"

"You will come in contact with her… She's the mayor of this town now—"

"Henry?" The voice was commanding.

"And she happens to be my adoptive mother…" He waves his hand at her, "Hurry! Before she sees!"

Remy couldn't help but smirk as she obeyed this kid.

"Henry," the woman approached, "Oh, hello." She nodded toward Remy.

"Hi." Remy waved a small greeting.

"You must be our new visitor. I'm Mayor Mills." She reached her hand out.

"Remy." They mayor was obviously waiting for a last name, "Hadley."

"Well, Miss Hadley, I'm sorry if Henry has disturbed you in any way—"

"Oh no! He was a pleasure!" She smiled at him, "I hope we can see more of each other before I leave… he has an amazing mind…" She looked up at the woman to compliment her son.

"He does indeed." She nodded as she gestured for him to get up and come with her.

"Oh no you don't Regina." A voice that sounded so familiar to Remy said… the voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. "I get him this afternoon. We had an agreement."

"That we did Sherriff, but when you fail to arrive at a decent time, I believe I have the right to take my son home." Regina glared over to this other woman.

Remy did not want to look up and see who it was… she knew… _but Sherriff?_

"I'm the Sherriff!" The other woman argued, "I have the right to be a little late, seeing as I was detained because I was doing my damn job."

"Your choice of words is as vulgar as ever. If Henry comes home one night saying things like that…"

"Henry is not going to come home one night cursing up a storm! He's a good kid, you know that!"

They continued to argue a little more. Henry sat back down next to Remy, "That's my biological mom…" He pointed, forcing Remy to turn around and look her ex girlfriend in the face, "Her name's Emma Swan… she's awesome. I found her and made her come back here with me… she's the only one that can break the curse… She's the only one brave enough to step up to my mom…"

Remy shook her head, "Emma Swan?" She couldn't get over it.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How long has she been here?" Remy looked at him.

"Well… about a year and a half I think." He thought for a moment, "Yeah, 'cause I went and got her on her birthday in October two Octobers ago…" He nodded.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Remy said under her breath.

"What?" Henry was genuinely curious.

"She just… reminds me of someone." Remy couldn't stop looking at her… she couldn't even look away when Emma looked at her after feeling eyes on her.

Emma knit her brows and continued arguing with Regina for a few more minutes before finally agreeing—in front of this new person—that she will look into it before she hangs out with Henry.

"Henry." Regina turned, "Come." She stuck her hand out and Henry sighed before walking to Emma, hugging her then taking his mother's hands.

Emma turned from watching them leave and found that this new woman's eyes had traveled south while she was turned from her. She raised her brows as the brunette's eyes slowly traveled back up to her face. She then gave her a serious look as she walked over to her, "You mind coming with me?" Remy shook her head and got up after dropping money on the table to pay for her food.

"Alright, now I'm doing this to get Regina off my back so I can hang out with my kid. So, I'm sorry I had to drag you here, but it's really the only place someone won't be eavesdropping…" She prefaced as she led Remy to the interrogation room, "I expect you to answer honestly."

"Am I being charged for something?"

"No…. it's just… strangers don't come here… ever. And since I've come we've had one other guy, and it makes the Mayor very nervous because… Well… no one comes here ever…" She shrugged. Remy just stared at her intently. She didn't nod or acknowledge that she actually heard the answer to her question, "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Hmm? Yeah… I'm fine…" Remy still had a far away look as she stared at Emma, took everything in. She stood up and walked over to her, "You just… you look just like my—Allison…" Remy put her hands on Emma's face and Emma raised her brows and stepped back into the wall. Remy realized just what she did, "Oh fuck… I'm sorry…" She pulled her phone, "It's just… you look exactly like her…" She said as she slide a few slides into her phone, then showed the Sherriff the screen, "Exactly like her…" She shook her head, "I came here to get away from everything… mainly her and now…" She rolled her eyes.

"Now her doppelganger is trying to question you because you've come to a town that you thought would remind you of anything but her…" Emma nodded, "You're a runner…"

Remy looked up at her, "Yeah, I guess I am." She sat down, "What do you need to know?"

"Well, full name for one."

"Remy Jane Hadley."

"Profession?"

"M.D."

Emma looked up impressed, "Where are you from?"

"Came here from Jersey."

"Came here to escape her…" Emma had a complete understanding.

"How do you escape someone that's saved your life though?" Remy looked up at her… she felt comfortable with her because she looked just like the woman she trusted her life with.

"In my experience you don't…"

~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy and Emma had had more frank conversations than either would care to admit. In fact, Remy thought she had found a best friend in this doppelganger, and she totally could have had that…. Until that one night about a week and a half later when things just went too far and they crossed that line into being lovers as well.

Now they met like once every couple nights to fuck… neither talked anymore… neither had been good at before so they didn't see the point in starting then. Emma never felt right though… she never felt like Remy was looking or touching or feeling her… She never said Allison, but she knew that's who she had been thinking of the entire time. She knew because she and Remy were too much alike and if it was the other way around… if she was the one hung up… it's exactly what she would have been thinking…

She knew it wasn't the smartest, or the greatest thing she could have ever done, but she took Allison's number from Remy's phone one night and started calling her double. She tried to talk to her, but Allison seemed as fucked up as Remy. She finally got through though, and she finally got the other woman to understand just what a mess Remy was… that she was sleeping with someone that looked exactly like her…

She got Allison to come up to Storybrooke. She actually offered to pick her up from the airport, but Allison refused and took a taxi… she did go to the station though instead of trying to find Remy. Emma led her to the interrogation room and told her that she would send Remy in when she got there… she didn't tell Remy that she wasn't the one that was actually in the room… she just text her and told her, 'Interrogation room. Now.'

Allison was leaning against the table when Remy walked in. She grinned over at her, "Hey sexy." She said as she grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard.

Allison was shocked to say the least. It took about .25 seconds for Remy to realize that this wasn't Emma. She stared at the blonde for a second then knit her brows and crossed her arms. They had a staring contest before Remy turned her around and lifted the hair from the back of her neck to find the tattoo she got when the two of them wanted to celebrate their one-year in a crazy way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Remy asked shocked.

"I… Rem…" Allison didn't know what to day, "Emma called me… she told me everything and how I had ruined your life…"

"She didn't say that."

"No, she was more respectful, but that's essentially what she told me… Rem… I didn't… I don't… I can't…" It was hard for Allison to collect her words… especially after that kiss, "Rem, I want to be with you… I just… I can't hold you down. You want to do all of these things and see all of these sights and meet all of these people… and I can't do that… I want you to do that…. I don't want you to not live your life because of me… You don't have the time to sit around and watch movies all weekend… If you want to do these things… you have to do them now… while you still can… That's what I meant when I said I couldn't do it anymore… I tried calling the apartment and texting and calling, but everything was sent back to me… I figured you really didn't want anything to do with me… then I got those calls and I honestly just couldn't believe it…"

"You still love me?" Remy asked, ignoring all the things she said—like always, and like always, keeping them all on her backburner.

"Of course I do, Remy… love like ours doesn't just go away…"

"That's what I thought, but then you just left…"

"You know me! When I think I have no other choice it's what I do!"

"Because you're a runner…" Remy looked at her, "And I'm a runner… and having two runners in a relationship is never good when a crisis comes…" Remy had to sit down. She pulled a chair out and slumped. She looked at Allison and reached out for her, "I love you…"

"I love you too." Allison took Remy's face in her hands as she sat in her lap.

"Let's go home." Remy said as she snuggled into Allison's chest.

"Yeah." Allison nodded as she kissed Remy's hair. They stayed there a minute, "You know, you're in trouble for sleeping with my doppelganger…"

"You're in trouble for breaking up with me." Remy countered.

"Call it even?" Allison perked up, trying to release the tension in the only way she could.

"Okay." They hi-fived and leaned back into each other, kissing each other with everything they had, "Just so you know…" Remy whispered, "Even though you guys look the same, she doesn't compare…"

"I resent that." A voice from the speaker said.

They both looked at the mirror like they could see her. She walked into the room, "I wanted to check and make sure that I didn't give openly give the crime scene for a murder that might have occurred…" She crossed her arms. "Henry is going to want to see you before you leave… So don't make me hunt you down for not saying goodbye."

Remy nodded, "Thank you…"

Emma didn't ask or say anything. She just nodded and walked out to give them their privacy. She thought of something though and turned back to see their foreheads pressed together, "If either of you get the urge to run again… Storybrooke will be happy to take care of you until we call the other half…" She looked to the side and back to them, "We'd also be happy to have you back for things aside from running as well…"

They both nodded again as Emma walked away.

"No more running." Remy said seriously. She was telling Allison that she wasn't going to run away anymore.

"No more running." Allison meant it as well.


End file.
